


Perfection

by The General Phanchild (panicked_introvert)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Phil Lester, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell Is A Sweetheart, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Insecurity, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Dan Howell, Why is this my most popular work you pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicked_introvert/pseuds/The%20General%20Phanchild
Summary: "I don't think you're ugly, Phil, not at all. Please... just let me show you how perfect you are." When Phil reveals to Dan his insecurities about his body during their first time together, Dan makes it his goal to prove to his boyfriend just how beautiful he really is.(My first time writing smut. Feel free to leave constructive criticism.)(Also bottom!Phil is my guilty pleasure don't judge me)





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware this is the most cliche thing in the world. Yes, I am aware that the ending is rushed. I wrote this at two in the morning and only just remembered to post this now, so I hope you enjoy either way!

Phil had never liked his body. From as early as he could remember, Phil had hated everything about his physical appearance, from his ginger hair which he attempted to cover with black hair dye, to his plump stomach and thighs which were much too flabby and oversized in his eyes, he despised how he looked completely. So understandably, he would feel rather upset and ashamed when his boyfriend, Dan, asked to have sex for the first time. Phil had said yes, but he was still scared that Dan would find his body repulsive.

Dan knew how sensitive and shy Phil was, and so far was being extremely slow and reassuring with him. Gently pulling his boyfriend into his lap, he kissed him lovingly and gently, slowly becoming more heated and passionate. Phil found himself beginning to feel a bit of arousal in his gut, letting Dan push him on his back on the bed and become more dominant in his kissing, their tongues slipping together and their teeth occasionally bumping together. Soon, Dan's fingers trailed down to the edge of Phil's white t-shirt, tugging it over his head and giving him full access to his bare torso. "God you're so pretty, Phil..." he murmured, his lips grazing against Phil's collarbone. Phil's breath hitched as Dan began sucking and kissing along his collarbone, leaving a trail of barely visible bruises along his pale skin.

After a while, Dan trailed down to Phil's stomach, leaving a trail of soft kisses down it in a long trail right to the edge of his jeans. Although the gesture was arousing, and a bit cute as well, Phil couldn't focus on anything besides his bulging stomach that Dan had passed over. Apart from his thighs, it was one of the parts of his body that he was the most ashamed of, primarily due to how much it stuck out and how big it was compared to the rest of his skinny body. His throat clogging up and his vision beginning to blur, he tried desperately to focus on something, anything else- the feeling of Dan's black and grey duvet gently rubbing against the bare skin of his back, the small crack on the ceiling that looked somewhat like the Big Dipper, the slight taste of strawberry on his lips left over from Dan's lip balm, the slight tickle of his fluffy curls against his hip...

  
"Phil?" Dan's voice suddenly broke the quiet tranquillity in the bedroom.

  
"Hm? What's wrong?" Phil asked, frowning up at Dan. His curly-headed boyfriend was in a crouching position by his feet, an expression of concern spread across his pretty features.

  
"That's what I should be asking you... do you want me to stop?" Dan asked.

  
"No." Phil shook his head. "Danny, I'm fine..."

  
"Philly, you're crying. You're not fine." Dan shook his head, reaching down and rubbing away the tears that had begun making their way down Phil's cheeks- Phil hadn't even realised that he'd begun crying, due to his attempts to distract himself. "Did I do something wrong?"

  
"No, no, no, you didn't do anything wrong, honestly," Phil shook his head, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "It's... it's hard to explain, it's silly..."

  
"If it's making you this upset, than it's not silly..." Dan reached over and carefully pulled Phil into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Please tell me what's wrong..."

  
"...it's hard to explain," Phil repeated. "I want to do this, I really do. I love you and I'm a hundred percent ready to do this, but..." He cut himself off with a dry sob, his emotions beginning to bubble up inside him and escape in the form of a shaky voice and a waterfall of tears. "...it's just you're so pretty and gorgeous, and I, I don't..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence, dissolving into whimpers and sobs with his face buried in Dan's shoulder.

  
"Oh god, Philly... please don't cry, baby, it's okay..." Rubbing his hand up and down Phil's back in a comforting gesture, Dan planted kisses along his boyfriend's temple and cheeks, whispering comforting words to him. "It's alright, baby, just tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it..."

  
"You can't fix me, Dan," Phil replied bitterly through his tears, pulling himself out of Dan's arms and settling down on the bed a few inches away from him.

  
"Fix you?...Phil, what do you mean?" Dan frowned.

  
"Isn't it obvious, Dan? I hate my body!" Phil snapped, tears continuing to free-fall down his cheeks as he clenched his fists so hard he left marks from his nails in the palms of his hands. "I'm so ugly, Dan- look at me, I'm hideous! You're so perfect, and I'm just so disgusting! I don't want you to be revolted by me-" Phil's words were suddenly cut off when Dan grabbed his shoulders and kissed him firmly on the lips, effectively muting his words. When he pulled away, Phil felt his heart break when he saw tears beginning to trail down Dan's face as well. "Oh my god... D-Dan, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I didn't mean to upset you..."

  
"Phil, it's okay. I'm not upset with you," Dan insisted. "I'm crying because of those things you said about yourself... Philly, you're not ugly at all, I don't know how you could think those things..."

  
"But they're all true, Dan..." Phil whispered, dropping his head and staring down at the duvet. "I hate my face, I hate how fat my stomach and thighs are, I hate all these stupid freckles I have everywhere..."

  
"I don't." Dan interrupted him. "I don't think you're ugly, Phil, not at all. Please... just let me show you how perfect you are." Gently nudging Phil onto his back on the bed, he kissed him again, lovingly caressing his face with one hand and pulling back every few seconds to speak. "I love kissing you... your lips are so soft and nice..." He slipped his fingers up into Phil's hair and gazed into Phil's eyes, which were blown wide and filled with tears. "I love your eyes... they're such a pretty shade of blue, they're so big and beautiful... and I love your hair, I love how soft it is... and I love when I can see your ginger roots, they're so pretty and cute..."

  
Dan trailed down to Phil's chest, leaving tender kisses across his collarbone and occasionally pausing to suck a hickey on his pale skin. "I love all these little freckles you have... they look like little stars, they make you look like a beautiful galaxy..." He drifted lower and flicked his tongue across one of Phil's nipples, the sudden warmth causing Phil to let out a small gasp and arch his back slightly. Humming quietly, Dan sucked the hardened nub into his mouth, flicking it back and forth with his tongue and gently scraping it with his teeth. Phil moaned and threw his head back almost dramatically, tiny squeaks and whimpers leaving his slightly parted lips.

  
"Love how sensitive these are..." Dan murmured. His hands trailed down to Phil's tummy, pausing just before he reached the waist of his jeans. Almost immediately, Phil felt tears welling in his eyes, tilting his head upward and blinking quickly in an attempt to keep from crying. Seeing what Phil's reaction was, Dan sat up and kissed him lovingly before turning back to his belly. "God, Phil, I love your tummy so much... it's just the cutest thing ever, honestly. What kills me is how it makes you look adorable and hot at the same time... that's hardly fair, is it? Best of both worlds... that's how perfect you are," he chuckled. He planted a kiss on Phil's tummy just above his belly button, provoking a tiny giggle from his boyfriend.

  
After tugging his own shirt over his head, Dan unzipped Phil's jeans and tugged them down his legs. Almost immediately, Phil felt his stomach flipping over as Dan looked at his thighs- they looked absolutely enormous and hideous, covered in freckles and birthmarks that stood out way too much. He stifled a little sob in his hand, closing his eyes and letting himself dissolve into tears again.

  
"Oh god, Phil... Phil, please don't cry, it's okay..." Dan begged, reaching down and hugging Phil tightly. "It's alright, baby boy, tell me what's wrong..."

  
"My thighs... I hate them so much, they're the ugliest thing ever..." Phil whispered.

  
"No they're not, baby, don't say that... they're not ugly at all." Shaking his head and moving back to the opposite end of the bed, Dan gently trailed his hand down one side of the V formed by Phil's thighs. "Philly, you're gorgeous... I swear I don't have a thigh kink or anything, but yours are so fucking sexy... do you have any idea what your legs do to me?" Tugging Phil's boxers down his legs, he leaned down and trailed his lips along the sensitive insides of his inner thighs, planting teasing kisses along his skin and causing Phil to begin whimpering and trembling under his touch. Phil let out a soft gasp and began letting out tiny squeaky moans as Dan began leaving kisses and bites along his thighs, causing more dark bruises to appear. He had never realised how sensitive his thighs were, since he usually avoided touching them out of disgust; however, now that Dan was paying so much more attention to them, he felt himself growing more and more aroused at the thought of more contact with them. A mixture of moans and whispered curses escaped his mouth as Dan moved lower, his breath teasingly ghosting over his already hard cock, which was rubbing almost painfully against his stomach. Dan reached down and began slowly stroking Phil, teasingly running his thumb over the slit and provoking a few more moans.

  
Finally, after a while, Dan pulled his hand away, tugging his own baggy sweatpants and boxers down his legs. "Philly, I need to stretch you now... you're gonna be okay, right?" he asked softly.

  
Phil nodded eagerly in reply. "I'll be okay... just please be gentle, Dan..."

  
"Of course I'll be gentle, Philly... don't fret, love." Grabbing the bottle of cherry-scented lube from the bedside table, Dan coated his fingers with a healthy amount so he wouldn't hurt Phil. Slipping one hand underneath Phil's hips to hold him steady, he circled Phil's rim with one lubed-up finger, looking up towards Phil to make sure he was okay. "I'm gonna start now, baby boy... tell me if you want me to stop, and I will."

  
"Phil nodded and took a deep breath, instinctively stiffening up when he felt Dan's finger start to enter him.

  
"Phil, you've gotta relax, love... if you don't, it's gonna hurt even with the lube..." Dan insisted, rubbing Phil's inner thigh to calm him down.

  
"Okay, okay... I'll try..." Exhaling loudly, Phil tried his best to relax his muscles and hold still, inhaling sharply as he felt Dan slowly push his finger inside him.

  
"You alright?" Dan immediately asked.

  
"It doesn't hurt, it just feels kinda weird... you can keep going, though." Phil replied.

  
"It'll get better soon, baby, I promise... you're already doing such a good job, Phil, I'm so proud of you..." Dan reassured him. Little by little, Dan began slowly easing his other fingers inside of Phil, stretching his tight hole and slipping his fingers in and out in a scissoring motion that sent waves of pleasure through Phil's body with every motion. Soon, Dan had all three fingers pressed firmly into Phil up to the knuckle and was pumping them in and out, practically finger-fucking him and pushing him almost to the brink of orgasm within a few seconds. Phil was twitching and shaking uncontrollably, moaning loudly as he desperately rutted his hips against Dan's fingers. When Dan eventually removed his fingers, Phil let out a desperate, begging moan, his hips bucking into the air in an attempt to find any sort of friction.

  
"Shh, shh, baby, calm down..." Dan murmured, leaning down and pecking Phil on the lips. "You'll be able to cum soon, I promise, you've just got to be patient..." He didn't waist a second in lubing up his cock and gripping his boyfriend's hips, lining himself up with Phil's clenching hole. "You ready, baby?"

  
Phil nodded. "I'm ready, Dan, I want to do this... please hurry, I need you-"

  
"Alright, babe..." Dan slowly pushed himself into Phil's ass, letting out a soft grunt as he eased himself in all the way and bottoming out. Phil gasped and let out a shaky moan, already feeling overwhelmed by how Dan instantly filled him up. Bracing his hands on Dan's back, he dropped his head into the crook of his neck as he caught his breath.

  
"Okay, Philly, you want me to start moving now?" Dan asked. When Phil nodded, he began moving his hips forwards and backwards at a steady pace while still staying as slow as possible so Phil could adjust. Once Phil seemed to be okay, he began speeding up and going harder until his was pounding into him at a faster but still steady pace. The unusual and uncomfortable feeling quickly changed into one of immense pleasure for Phil, needy moans and whimpers escaping his lips as he dragged his nails down Dan's back and rocked his hips back up to meet every thrust.

  
Suddenly, Dan slammed against a spot inside of Phil that felt completely different from before- it caused an overwhelming rush of arousal, overstimulating him to the point of pain. Letting out a borderline scream, Phil felt his entire body shuddering uncontrollably, unsure if he was trying to move towards or away from the stimulation. As Dan immediately stilled his actions, he felt tears welling in his eyes, his chest heaving and his breath coming out in trembling gasps as he desperately tried to recover.

  
"Shit, Phil, I'm sorry... was I too rough? I didn't mean to hurt you," Dan rushed to say, his voice choked with emotion as he frantically apologised. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I was trying to be gentle..."

  
"No, no, Dan, it's fine," Phil insisted. "You were being gentle, you were, you just... it felt different for a second, you hit something, it was too much for a second..."

  
"I think that was your prostate... it must be really sensitive if that happened..." Dan murmured. Slowly, he began experimentally moving his hips again, briefly brushing against that same spot inside of Phil. It wasn't nearly as intense as before, and not nearly as painful; however, it still sent an immense rush of pleasure through Phil, his toes curling and his back arching in an almost perfect C shape off the bed as a sob of pleasure ripped its way from his throat, his eyes screwed shut as he moaned Dan's name like a prayer.

  
"I barely even touched it that time," Dan whispered, more to himself than Phil, who was whimpering and shaking on the bed with his hips practically spasming with need. He began thrusting again, this time much harder and faster than before while still making sure he wasn't hurting Phil in the process, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. Phil was legitimately sobbing from how amazing it felt, a mixture of curses and moans leaving his mouth as he got closer and closer to his high.

  
"Come on, baby boy, you'res so close..." Dan reassured Phil, his motions becoming sloppier and more uneven as he got closer to orgasm. "You're doing so good, Philly, cum whenever you're ready..."

  
With a few more thrusts against his prostate and a scream of his boyfriend's name, Phil felt his entire body tense then relax as his cum spilled over onto his chest, his frame shaking uncontrollably. A few seconds later, Dan let out an unusually high-pitched gasp before cumming inside of Phil, his knees almost collapsing from the intensity. He was barely able to hold up his own weight but somehow managed to pull out in order to keep Phil from getting overstimulated. Phil was vaguely aware that he was crying again, this time from amazement other than shame, reaching up and rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Dan... Danny, that felt amazing," he squeaked out in a soft voice.

  
"You did so good, love..." Dan smiled, running his fingers through Phil's hair with one hand and wiping away his tears with the other. "Are you okay?"

  
Phil nodded, becoming slowly aware of just how tired he was growing as the fatigue of being mercilessly fucked into the mattress caught up to him. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, frowning as Dan shook his shoulder. "I'm so tired, Danny..." he whined.

  
"I know, love, but I've gotta clean you up first... otherwise it's gonna be all sticky and gross in the morning," Dan insisted. "Trust me, you'll feel a lot better if you take a bath and get some pyjamas on..."

  
"Fine..." Phil pouted. As Dan scooped him up into his arms, he wrapped his legs around his waist and hugged his neck, holding on tight and trying not to fall asleep. Dan carried him into the bathroom and set him down on the edge of the bathtub, turning on the warm water.

  
"You want a bath bomb?" Dan asked, already retrieving the large basket of bath bombs from the side of the bathtub.

"Can I pick it?" Phis asked eagerly.

  
"Of course you can, love." Dan smiled and held out the basket.

  
After a few seconds, Phil held up a black and blue galaxy bath bomb with silver glitter embedded in it. "This one is pretty..."

  
"Yeah it is!" Dan smiled. "Good choice." He leaned up and gently pecked Phil on the lips. "I love you so much, Phil..."

  
"I love you too, Dan..." Phil smiled, leaning back down for another kiss.

  
After about a minute or so of gentle, loving kisses and murmured words, Dan slowly pulled away, giving Phil one final kiss on the nose. "Is the water warm enough for you yet?"

  
Phil leaned over towards the bathtub, running his hand through the warm water. "Perfect."

  
Dan smiled and turned off the faucet. "You wanna toss the bath bomb in?"

  
Eagerly nodding, Phil tossed the bomb into the bath, gasping and staring as the water began bubbling and changing colour. Once it was completely dissolved, he climbed into the bathtub and let out a happy sigh at the warmth, waiting for Dan to get in as well before leaning back between his legs and resting his head on his chest. As Phil relaxed against Dan, drowsily tracing invisible circles on his leg with his finger, Dan began cleaning the drying cum from Phil's chest, thighs, and tummy, pausing occasionally to lean down and kiss the top of his head. By the time he finished, Phil was barely awake, letting out tired squeaks and his head lazily resting on his shoulder.

  
"Phil, you can't fall asleep yet, love..." Dan chuckled, pulling the plug to drain the bathtub. Once the water drained, Dan helped Phil out onto the bathroom floor and draped a towel around his shoulders before wrapping one around his own waist. "I'm gonna get some pyjamas for us, okay? I'll be right back..."

  
Phil nodded, watching Dan leave the room as he rubbed the water from his body. Soon, he smiled and watched his boyfriend return with the pyjamas. "Thank you..."

  
"You're welcome," Dan replied, yanking a white t-shirt over his head and tugging his baggy pyjama pants up to his hips. He then helped Phil pull on an identical pair of pyjama pants and his black eclipse shirt before scooping him up and carrying him back down the hall to the bedroom. He placed him on the matress and lay next to him, pulling the covers over them both.

  
Letting out a happy giggle, Phil immediately snuggled up to Dan, resting his head on his chest and hugging him. Dan wrapped a protective arm around him, running his fingers through Phil's messy wet hair. "Such a cutie..." he murmured, gently tilting Phil's head up.

  
Smiling and propping himself up on his arms, Phil gave Dan a quick peck on the lips. Dan gently pulled him down into a deeper kiss, cupping his face in his hands. When the two finally pulled away, Phil dropped his head against Dan's shoulder, letting his eyes drift shut.

  
"Goodnight, Philly... I love you so much, baby boy." Dan whispered.

  
"I love you too, Danny." Phil smiled.


End file.
